Juste parce que c'est toi
by Kyoya Hibari du 59
Summary: Pas grand chose a dire juste du Yaoi entre Gokudera et Hibari donc en résumé Mukuro raconte quelques petites histoires sur les vongola mais centré sur le lapin et l'alouette. Venez lire pour savoir . Rien ne m'appartient tout appartient a Akira Amano


Dans la ville de Namimori le calme régnait, surtout dans le Lycée du même nom. Ce calme, outre dû à l'heure des cours de tous les étudiants présents, était aussi dû à un certain garçon à la mine renfrognée, j'ai nommé Hibari Kyoya. Chef du comité de discipline, il faisait régner l'ordre dans tout le lycée. Tous le monde savaient que s'y frotter signifier s'y piquer. Comme un sage disait qui s'y frotte s'y pique et c'était peu de le dire. Toutes personnes étrangères à la famille Vongola et plus précisément à Sawada Tsunayoshi et son petit groupe d'amis n'aurait su pourquoi une telle expression été faites pour lui. Alors donnons une petite explication sur la situation et aussi de nos chers "Amis".

Tout d'abor commençons par le boss susdit au début : Sawada Tsunayoshi, plus communément appelé Tsunaze, ou Judaime par son autoproclamé bras droit. Il était très peureux et n'avait pas du tout de confiance en lui. En gros Tsuna était comme qui dirait un naze mais depuis quelques temps il avait changé. Oui depuis l'arrivée de Reborn, tueur à gage, et dans le cas présent tuteur de la famille Vongola, Tsuna avait fait de nombreux progrès pour accéder à la tête de la famille. Ainsi sans lui laisser le choix, Reborn lui avait annoncé qu'il allait succéder au neuvième du nom. Pour quelqu'un comme Tsuna, faire partie de la mafia était déjà impossible, mais en devenir le chef… Jamais ! Ô grand jamais ! Il ne l'aurait imaginé. Il traversa de nombreuses épreuves comme la bataille des anneaux Vongola , ensuite il y eu le test de l'héritage du Primo et de ses gardiens, ainsi que la bataille contre le Byakuran du futur. On peut le dire, avec toutes ces épreuves Tsuna et ses comparses étaient devenus plus puissant. Grâce à ces nombreux combats, Tsuna reçu comme "héritage" une boite « arme du ciel » avec un lionceau du nom de Nuts ou Na-Tsu, ainsi que les Gants du primo (changé en gants du dixième par la suite) et sa bague du ciel.

Ensuite passons tant qu'à faire par le « bras droit » autoproclamé : Gokudera Hayato, aussi appelé tête de poulpe par Ryohei et Smoking Bombe dû aux dynamites qu'il utilise pratiquement à chaque saut d'humeur. Il était très agressif et il ne faisait confiance à personne excepté à son Judaime " adoré", à croire qu'il lui vouait un culte comme à un dieu. En bref malgré son génie, Hayato était lunatique, colérique, ultra canon et j'en passe. Fumeur invétéré, il avait un look qui ne voulait dire qu'une chose « approche toi et je te tue », et ses origines Rital n'arrangées rien. Mais malgré tous ça, il n'en restait pas moins un très bon combattant qui, on peut le dire, ferait n'importe quoi pour la Famiglia jusqu'à se servir de sa propre vie pour les protéger. Il portait toujours sur lui l'anneau pour lesquels ils s'étaient tous tant battus. Lui porté l'anneau de la tempête. Il avait hérité de G le gardien de la tempête de la première génération beaucoup de chose. Tout d'abord un arc, ainsi qu'une boite à arme dans lequel résidait Uri, qui n'était autre qu'un petit chaton panthère. Cet animal lui correspondait bien d'ailleurs et être au centre de l'attaque, pour lancer des rafales d'attaques efficaces à courtes, moyennes ou longues distances.

Maintenant au tour du sportif, le plus souriant du groupe : Yamamoto Takeshi, surnommé crétin de baseballer par Hayato. En effet Takeshi était fan de baseball mais il était aussi titulaire dans l'équipe du lycée, mais cela ne l'empêché en rien d'aider ses amis. Il était d'un naturel calme et posé. Mise appart ça, il n'y avait pas grand chose à dire sauf qu'il affichait toujours un sublime sourire à la Colgate dans presque n'importe quelle circonstance. Il avait reçut l'anneau de la pluie ainsi qu'un long Katana et trois courtes épées. Dans sa boite arme résidait Jiro et Kojiro qui n'étaient autre qu'un chien et qu'une hirondelle. Pluie sainte et bénite qui nettoyait tous sur son passage et qui avait le pouvoir d'apaiser les autres.

Nous en sommes donc à présent à un autre sportif mais celui était comment dire ... Extrême ! . Il s'agit bien sur de Sasagawa Ryohei, surnommé là aussi par Hayato de tête de gazon. Le boxeur à l'extrême limite était toujours près à tout à l'extrême. Bien qu'il soit extrêmement bruyant et qu'il soit aussi extrêmement protecteur envers sa chère sœur Kyoko, il était lui aussi très dévoué à Tsuna. Bien que possédant une intelligence disons limitée et faisant parler ses muscles avant son cerveau, il avait obtenu l'anneau du soleil, ainsi que sa boite arme dans lequel se trouvé un kangourou du nom de Ganryou. Ces deux là brillaient par leur splendeur, rayonnante tel un soleil à son zénith.

Après le gardien du ciel, de la tempête, de la pluie et du soleil, passons à celui de la brume. Le gardien ou devrais-je dire la gardienne. J'ai nommé Chrome Nagi Dokuro enfin plus communément appelé Chrome Dokuro mais bon. Jeune fille timide peu sûr d'elle, elle adorait son boss mais elle avait aussi un certain amour pour Rokudo Mukuro. Parler de la brume n'était pas une chose aisée, de part la spécificité de cette flamme, alors je préfère ne rien dire à ce sujet et vous laissez l'appréhendez de vous même. Kufufu ...

Donc passons maintenant à la foudre. Le gardien était Lambo, le plus jeune de tous les gardiens. Un gamin pleurnichard enfin jusqu'à ce qu'il grandisse et devienne un jeune homme plutôt mignon et posé. Il était le bouclier de la famille et ça même s'il ne s'en rendait pas encore compte. Tsuna éprouvait de la fierté pour tous ces gardiens.

Maintenant passons à mon Alouette eu je veux dire à notre cher chef du comité de discipline, j'ai nommé Hibari Kyoya. Manieur de tonfa, inspirant la crainte et l'effroi et faisant frissonner quiconque croisant son chemin. Il obtint l'anneau des nuages car comme ceci, il pouvait changer d'humeur à tout moment passant de " je vais te mordre à mort sale herbivore" à une espèce de sourire sadique qui ne présageait rien de bon et ça beaucoup peuvent en témoigner. Même s'il ne le montrait pas, il ferait n'importe quoi pour sa famille, avec son piaf, Hibird, sur la tête ... que dis-je son "adorable" poussin qui chante l'hymne du lycée quand bon lui semble, de sa voix suraiguë, à vouloir lui rentré un trident dans le c**. Certes il donne se coté mignon à Kyoya quand celui-ci esquisse un micro sourire mais quand même .Bref Kyoya est beau, intelligent et flippant à la fois mais il reste quand même quelqu'un de bien. Kufufu… Il a aussi un hérisson mais ça je ne vous l'ai pas dit.

Donc maintenant qu'une grande partie de la famille vous a été présenté passons aux choses sérieuses. Quoi je ne me suis pas présenté ? À oui que suis-je bête, vous n'avez pas une petite idée ? Non ? Bon alors je me présente, Mukuro Rokudo gardien de la brume à part entière. Et je vais vous révélez quelques petits secrets de la vie au manoir Vongola Kufufu...

Tout simplement parce que c'est toi !

Tout était calme à cette heure matinal, tout ou presque. Pour la énième fois Gokudera s'énervait contre Sasagawa qui selon lui faisait trop de bruit et empêchait les autres de dormir. Certes il était 6h du matin et toute personne normalement constituée ou n'ayant rien d'autre à faire serait entrain de dormir à l'heure actuel, mais lui non. Lui faisait son footing matinal et forcément, il le faisait à l'extrême. Ce qui énervait grandement Gokudera donc il hurlait, pour ne pas changer. À force d'hurler, ils avaient fini par réveiller pratiquement tout le monde, ce qui était normale aussi. Yamamoto arrivait son éternel sourire aux lèvres pour tenter de calmer l'humeur de chacun, ce qu'il réussi en parti. Mais la seconde partie fût l'arrivé de Hibari, le regard encor plus noir que d'habitude et ça sa ne présageait rien de bon. Quand il était comme ça on pouvait être sûr qu'il allait mordre à mort tout ceux qui ce trouvaient sur son chemin. Oui "ILS" avec leurs mascarades, avaient réussi à réveiller Hibari. De son regard polaire, il se tenait debout devant le petit groupe mortifié, pour certain, de peur. Et d'une voix des plus enchanteresse mais aussi des plus flippante, il leurs dit :

- Je vous laisse 10 secondes pour vous enfuir, passé ces 10 secondes, je vous mordrais à mort sans hésitation.

À cet instant, ce fût la panique générale. Nos joyeux gardiens ce sont mit à courir dans tous les sens espérant échapper au gardien du nuage. Peine perdu, ce dernier savait exactement où chacun se trouvés.

- Bordel ! C'est de ta faute ça tête de gazon ! Cria Gokudera.

- Allons Gokudera ça ne sert à rien de t'énerver davantage. Lui sourit Yamamoto.

Pour toute réponse, le gardien de la pluie reçu un regard dédaigneux de la part du gardien de la tempête. Tous étaient silencieux à attendre que Hibari les mordes à mort, seulement celui-ci avait tout bonnement dit ça pour avoir la paix et pour retourner finir sa nuit, au grand bonheur de Tsuna qui n'eu pas besoin de se lever pour mettre un terme à leur chamailleries puérils. Bref la routine quoi. Apres quelques heures de sommeil en plus et un calme religieux dans la base, Tsuna se mis à la recherche de ces gardiens, espérant quand même qu'ils restent calmes et qu'ils ne décident pas une fois de plus de mettre à l'épreuve les nerfs et la patience au combien fragile du gardien du nuage. Tsuna trouva en premier Gokudera caché dans un placard puis il trouva Yamamoto qui lui était retourné dans sa chambre. Quand à Sasagawa, il faisait son footing dehors bien loin de la propriété. Tsuna lâcha un soupir de soulagement. D'un coup, apparu d'on ne sait oû, Reborn, qui arborait un nouveau costume étrange et somma son élève de se rendre dans son bureau pour s'occuper des papiers qu'il devait signer.

- Je sais Reborn je sais. Soupira le decimo.

- Judaime ! Cria la tempête.

- Oui Gokudera-kun ?

- Passez une bonne journée Judaime.

- Merci Gokudera-kun.

Tsuna parti en direction de son bureau accompagné de son tuteur et Gokudera parti de son coté. Apres de longues heures de travail Tsuna s'autorisa une petite pose pour le déjeuné. Il rejoignit donc tous le monde à la cuisine, et qu'elle ne fût pas sa surprise de voir réuni dans une même pièce tous ses gardiens, mais aussi toute sa famille. De Gianini jusqu'à la Mama, sans oublier Hibari.

- OH Tsuna. Lui cria Yamamoto.

- Tous le monde est là à ce que je vois. Sourit celui-ci

- Oh Judaime vous faites enfin une pause vous travaillez trop.

-Dit ça à Reborn, après tout c'est lui qui me le donne ce travail. Nouveau soupir du dixième.

-ça sent rudement bon en tous cas, qu'est-ce qu'on mange ? demanda Spanner.

- Du bœuf bourguignon, Lambo-Kun, Ipin-chan, allez vous lavez les mains

- Oui Mama.

Tous se mirent à table et pour une fois le repas se passa sans grand incident. Lambo m'était comme d'habitude du riz partout, Gokudera criait sur Yamamoto pour je ne sais quelle raison, quant à mon alouette … Il resta là à observer. Pourtant tout le monde sait que le grand glaçon, eu je veux dire que le fier gardien du nuage ne supportait pas les groupes et qui plus-est les groupes d'herbivores. Alors vous aussi vous vous demandez surement pourquoi il était ici ? Et bien la réponse est toute simple, bien que pas évident à trouver. Quoi ? Vous voulez savoir ? Bon et bien pourquoi pas Kufufu. Remontons dans le temps juste après la bataille contre Ganma, la fausse couronne funéraire de la foudre des Millefiore. Il avait battu Gokudera et Yamamoto, il allait achever Gokudera quand une attaque du nuage l'en empêcha. Hibari se tenait là droit comme un I, prêt à combattre, non à mordre à mort.

-Qui es-tu ? demanda le Millefiore

- Je suis de mauvaise humeur je ne te répondrais pas.

- Je crois savoir qui tu es. Tu es Hibari Kyoya gardien du nuage de la Vongola Famiglia

-Et ? Lui répondit son homologue du nuage.

- Et si je te bats toi aussi et que je t'élimine, j'aurais battu les vongola car à ce qu'on m'a dit c'est toi le plus puissant.

- … fût la réponse très éloquente de Hibari

Un combat s'amorçât alors entre les deux gardiens, la bataille ne dura pas longtemps. Le futur parrain arriva enfin, récupérant au passage ses deux gardiens blessés.

Vous souvenez vous de la réunion où ce pauvre Tsunayoshi c'était fait mordre à mort par l'alouette ? Et que la dites alouette était parti on ne sait où ? Et bien moi je le sais ! Enfaite l'alouette était parti rejoindre son lapin blanc … eu je veux dire le gardien de la tempête. Si si je vous assure que c'est vrai. Bien sur le gardien en question ne le sait pas, vu que cet herbivore était encore inconscient quand Kyoya était là. Vous connaissez la suite bien sur, mais ça ne s'arrête pas à s'observer de loin entre les deux comparses. Non il y a eu bien plus et c'est ce petit plus qui a son importance non négligeable. Tout le monde sait que l'alouette n'aime pas les herbivores et encore plus quand ces derniers sont faibles, et bien il faut croire qu'il y a certaines exceptions. Mais malheureusement je ne peux pas vous en dire plus car ça s'anime autour de moi, je me demande bien ce qu'il se passe. C'est encore une fois le lapin et la tête de gazon qui se battent l'un contre l'autre. Je vais me renseigner pour savoir pourquoi.

- Dit moi ma chère Chrome qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Mukuro-sama et bien il semble que Ryohei-Kun ai dit que Gokudera-Kun « aurait regardé » avec insistance Hibari-San.

-Kufufu alors comme ça le lapin blanc aurait des vues sur l'alouette … mmh intéressant.

Je me levais donc et me dirigeais vers Kyo-chan qui non sans me jeter un regard Hibarien**,** haussa un sourcil. Je penchais la tête pour me trouver juste à quelques centimètres de son oreille pour lui murmurer de douces paroles.

-Mon cher Kyoya, je crois que tu as une touche avec la tempête, à quand le mariage ? Kufufu

J'évitais de justesse un coup direct de tonfa, et décida qu'il serait plus judicieux de m'en aller avant qu'il ne casse ce qui reste de la cuisine.


End file.
